


Don't You Forget About me

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [16]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sad to Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: Hurk feels unwanted by the Deputy, but these feelings are soon dispelled.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Hurk Drubman Jr.
Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Don't You Forget About me

**Author's Note:**

> @the--se4nce on Tumblr asked:
> 
> Can i get uhhhhh male dep cheering up a depressed/sad hurk???
> 
> this is short as i have a ton of other things going on, but i still hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It wasn’t Rook’s fault, really. Hurk knew that too. He’d been around Hope County and knew what an absolute shit show it was, and he also knew that despite The Resistance’s help, Rook was running a one-man show.

He couldn’t help but feel alone and neglected somehow. Up until three weeks ago, Dep always managed to find a spare moment to spend with Hurk. Whether they were sitting in Sharky’s trailer smoking a joint and drinking beer, blowing shit up that belonged to the cult, or slipping away to have some intimacy, Rook always made time for Hurk.

But he hadn’t lately, so Hurk was standing outside of Sharky’s trailer with a beer balanced on his leg that was perched upon a tree stump, and shooting his empties with a slingshot the deputy had given to him.

Hurk picked up his beer and took a long drink, swallowed, then sighed. He re-set the bottle until he was sure it wouldn’t fall off his leg, then re-aimed his slingshot at the bottles lined up on a busted up fence.

“God damn it! I’ma shoot those Peggies all to hell.” Hurk shouted as he missed the first bottle, his sudden movement also causing the half-full beer on his leg to fall and spill in the dirt. He tossed his slingshot to the ground and kicked the now empty bottle at his feet.

Hurk felt his chest tighten and his eyes started to burn. He didn’t cry very often, it was something his dad had criticized him for since he was a kid. But Hurk had kept his sensitive personality throughout his life.

“Hurk?” He heard a familiar voice from behind him as a car door slammed shut, and Hurk tried to wipe the tears from his eyes without his visitor noticing.

“Oh, hehe, uh, heya Dep. What are you doing here?” He tried to keep his voice upbeat so Rook wouldn’t notice anything wrong with him. It was one thing to feel like Rook was too busy for him, but Hurk didn’t want to add any more stress to his plate by telling him.

“Looking for you. What are you doing out here? I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Hurk.” The deputy’s boots crunched on the dirt leading up to Sharky’s trailer. Hurk stood completely still, his head slightly hung, and his back to the deputy.

“I just needed some alone time, I guess.” Hurk shrugged and toed the dirt he’d been staring at for the last thirty seconds. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder and found Rook holding out his slingshot and a newly opened bottle of beer.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much. We spent a lot of time together for a bit, and then...duty called. I don’t know if that’s what’s bothering you, but it’s been on my mind. I’ve missed you the whole time since I left.” Rook had a sad, lopsided smile on his face. Hurk always loved the deputy’s smiles, they were never the picture-perfect kind. Sometimes they looked a bit forced, he showed too many teeth, his lip would curl weird.

“It was. It was what was botherin’ me, yeah. I jus’ got so used to you bein’ around that, I don’t know, when you left it felt like I didn’t matter anymore.” Hurk took the slingshot and beer from Rook, the corner of his lips tilted into a ghost of a smile.

“You will always matter to me, Hurk. No matter what I’m doing or which part of the damned County I am in. You will always be in the back of my mind.” Rook slung an arm over Hurk’s shoulders and pulled him into a brief kiss, and Hurk felt the sadness lift off his chest. 

It would probably come around the next time Rook needed to go somewhere without Hurk, but that wasn’t something he wanted to worry about right now.

“I love you, Hurk.”

“I love you too, Rook.”


End file.
